1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle communication system and more particularly pertains to transmitting and receiving messages in text and voice form in a safe and convenient manner while operating a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle communication systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle communication systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing communications to and from drivers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a vehicle communication system that allows for transmitting and receiving messages in text and voice form in a safe and convenient manner while operating a vehicle.
In this respect, the vehicle communication system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transmitting and receiving messages in text and voice form in a safe and convenient manner while operating a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle communication system which can be used for transmitting and receiving messages in text and voice form in a safe and convenient manner while operating a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.